


Don't Come Crying

by EstelleBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleBlue/pseuds/EstelleBlue
Summary: When Harry Potter stepped into the Gryffindor tower after the Welcoming Feast in fifth year, he was confronted by Seamus Finnigan.Fifth Year one shot.
Kudos: 17





	Don't Come Crying

Harry thought he was used to the stares. Apparently not. He could distinctly feel the stares of the entire Gryffindor population. The atmosphere was stifling and tense.

It made his skin itch and the hair behind his neck rise. Danger, it warned. 

It was the first night back from the summer break. The welcoming feast hasn't even settled, and yet the so-called chivalrous lions smell weakness in their den and they are ready to pounce. 

After the constant silence from his friends and being attacked by dementors, after seeing Cedric die in front of him just to find out the Minister doesn't believe him and was out to make his life difficult, after being forced to unwillingly aid in his parents' murderer's resurrection, Harry was honestly so absolutely done.

He turned to Seamus who was just opening his mouth, “Me mam didn’t want me to come back this year.”

"Why not?" Harry answered, voice measured and face blank.

"Let me see... because of you. The Daily Prophet has been saying a lot of things about you, Harry. And about Dumbledore as well."

"And what, your mum believes them?"

"Well, nobody was there the night Cedric died," Seamus replied, his face darkening. Everyone was looking at them, waiting for an answer or an explanation. Ron and Hermione took a step towards Harry but stepped back when Harry just looked at them and shake his head imperceptibly. This was his fight, and he was sick and tired of staying quiet.

Harry took a deep breath in and calmed himself before he gave in to the urge to knock Seamus out. Keeping his voice neutral, he replied, "I told Dumbledore and Fudge what happened, and Dumbledore told all of you. I don't have to do anything else.

Contrary to popular belief, I don't owe any of you anything. I was there and I went through it. I came back and I told Dumbledore who told you. Even when the house of the just and noble acted like pathetic little monkeys who will turn their backs on their own so easily, I don't wish you harm. A war is coming and I will be doing my best to get ready for it, to make plans and back up plans and contingencies.

So if you want to ignore me, go ahead. If you want to be in denial and follow the other sheep into the slaughter house, be my guests. But when it all comes to a head, when the people you love are in mortal danger, when those around you are going missing or turning up dead... don't come crying to me."

With his piece said, he whirled around and climbed up the stairs to the Fifth Year dorms as elegantly as he could. He meant every word of what he said. Who cares what they thought.

Merlin, he should have done that ages ago.


End file.
